Under The Skin
by CHAILYN
Summary: ten responses to the challenge word "Skin". seperate summaries for each drabble inside, and a little bit of something for everyone. rated M for one drabble but they range from K upwards.


**Under The Skin**

* * *

_Severe boredom brought more drabbles for the response than I ever intended to do, but then I realized they were much more fun than well, everything else that I was supposed to do this weekend, and then of course, there was the trouble I was having working on all the other fics that needed to be done…but progress is sorta kinda being made._

_So __Four__Five__…__Six...er, TEN __[because I have no self control, and _**everything**_ tickles my fancy right now] drabbles in response to the word _**skin** _for _Endiku07_ and _OnyxMoonbeam_'s weekly Supernatural Fic challenge. If you're interested in playing along; PM one of them for the instructions._

_If I've broken any challenge rules let me know, and I hope slash is allowed, if not…_

_:o Sorry_

_And am I a drabble whore, or what? Once I hit six I made myself the personal challenge of doing ten and let's just say my mind more than wandered to hell and back…and then some. _

* * *

_**1. Needs. **_**Dean's punishment.**

_**2. Taking over. **_**She'll kill him gently.**

_**3. Fear. **_**John Winchester's greatest fear can't be killed.**

_**4. Face Value. **_**Sam wants more. Wincest!**

_**5. Chameleon. **_**She knows what face she's going to wear.**

_**6. Tramp Stamp. **_**Dean's such an exhibitionist. **

_**7. Nurse? **_**Dean's afraid of needles.**

_**8. Taste. **_**He counts three. This is pure open smut that doesn't even deserve a title and I'll just call it a thank you for the friend who talked me into giving the challenge a try. **

_**9. Playing Dress Up. **_**No one was allowed to touch that Winchester. **

_**10. Like A Real Girl. **_**She can feel almost human.**

* * *

**Needs**

_Summary: Dean's punishment._

Dean's decided that this must be his punishment for using on Sam's computer again.

Sam dragged him out of bed this morning and told him that they were going shopping.

Dean assumed that meant we need to buy more ammo and coffee, or I'm a cranky little bitch because you used all the shampoo.

Well, too damn bad, he has needs also.

Then Sam took an abrupt left into my brother's gone off the deep end, telling Dean that he needed a new skin for his laptop.

Maybe it's time he owned up to dropping Sam on his head.

* * *

**Taking Over**

_Summary: She'll kill him gently._

Lilith sheds the skin of her victims with prowess.

She slides into different faces at her leisure, and there are only minuet differences. Children have not changed.

They are lucky; she gives them a significance that previously their meat lacked. It's why she never kills them. Those who have housed her are sacred.

And sometimes she thinks; she just might come back to them once she's disposed of the Winchesters.

She's always wanted to be inside the body of a man, Azazel's puppet will be her first. Sam Winchester is beautiful, and she'll kill him gently.

She likes pretty things.

* * *

**Fear**

_Summary: John Winchester's greatest fear can't be killed._

There wasn't much that could scare him.

Even before he knew that your nightmares were real, and that they stalked you when you weren't looking…he wasn't afraid of almost anything.

_Almost_ was key.

He was afraid when his baby learned how to walk, and guilty when the baby's first word was _Dean._

He was never afraid that something would happen to them, _or so he told himself, _because he'd die before that happened.

He had one fear that kept him up at night though.

That his children would forget their mother.

That thought scared him straight out of his skin.

* * *

**Face Value**

_Summary: Sam wants more. Wincest._

Skin is sensuous.

He knows every inch of his brother's body. He knows the story behind every last scar; cut, burn, and break.

Skin is surface.

It's easy.

What lies below the surface is the hard part, and Dean hides it almost as well as he thinks he does…from everyone except Sam, that is.

With just one taste he knows what Dean wants, how he feels, and more importantly…what he needs.

Sam's decided that now that he has Dean back, he wants more than what's skin deep.

He's selfish.

He wants everything.

And Dean wants to give it to him.

* * *

**Chameleon **

_Summary: She knows what face she's going to wear._

In hell, Dean is her favorite toy. She doesn't even like going up above anymore, and only does it so _he _doesn't pitch a fit and take him away from her.

He did it once to one of her others and never gave him back, she's never forgiven him for that.

She peels the skin from his face, and wears it over hers and decides that's the face she'll wear when she kills Sam.

He'll like that.

She affixes it on her face; he has such a pretty scream.

"Do I look pretty?"

She smiles with his lips_, she's beautiful_.

* * *

**Tramp Stamp**

_Summary: Dean's such an exhibitionist._

Sam wasn't sure, but at some point when he was away at school, Dean became an exhibitionist.

Dean had never been conservative. Seriously, his brother was the guy who would walk down to the ice machine with nothing but a towel….hence the indecent exposure charge on his extensive rap sheet.

But Dean was prancing around their room in his usual shirtless manner, dressed only in a pair of boxers; Sam noticed something unusual, just below his brother's waist.

Sam closed the laptop, and looked at his brother curiously.

"Dean, is that an orchid on your _ass_?"

His brother smirked wordlessly.

* * *

**Nurse?**

_Summary: Dean's scared of needles._

"Dude, demons kick your ass on a daily basis, and you're afraid of a little needle?" Sam stated.

"That's not little, it's _monstrous_." Dean corrected.

Sam handed over a shot of Jack to placate his brother. "Too damn bad, it's your turn."

Sam had gone first to convince Dean he wasn't going to 'pussy out.'

He now had the pentagram, a measure to protect against another possession, tattooed into his chest, and now it was Dean's turn.

The pretty brunette returned and Dean's interest was renewed. Maybe when this was all over, she would kiss it and make it better.

* * *

**Taste**

_Summary: He counts three._

The muscles quiver under skin rippling with desire, and expectation as her hands glide over his chest.

He's wanted her more than he's wanted anything, and this time he's going to take what he wants.

Her.

His hands move with practiced ease over her body, and he's surprised by how easy the first stuttered moan comes. He grins with pride, wondering how many more times he'll make her come.

That one was her third.

In the next moment he can't think because her hands have slipped between his legs and he forgets everything that he thinks he knows except…

_Ohmygod_

* * *

**Playing Dress-Up**

_Summary: No one was allowed to touch that Winchester._

Sam Winchester needs to shed the hunter skin and put on a tux again.

Or maybe not, because then she won't be able to keep her hands to herself.

No one was allowed to touch that Winchester.

Bela's decided that he's her favorite thing that she shouldn't have. But life is too damn short to not have everything she wants.

She wants him. A lot.

She can tell from his attention alone, he'd be a great lover. Determination and persistence…she doesn't want to stay away from him.

Even though screwing with a Winchester, just might be hazardous to her health.

* * *

**Like A Real Girl**

_Summary: She can feel almost human._

Ruby's worn the same human since before the witch trials in Salem.

She likes it because sometimes she can feel almost human again. Like she had been once upon a time.

But she's not because she doesn't feel anything anymore except an inability to feel. She wants to be happy, and sad, and in love.

She still feels fear though; it's why she wants Sam and his brother to win (even though Dean is a misogynistic dick).

If she was still a witch, Dean was one that she would have fucked, and then killed.

And she bet he knows it.

* * *

_Reviews are deep fried crack, with a side of screaming orgasm._

* * *


End file.
